Belief of the Forest
, Heart of the Forest]]The Belief of the Forest '''is a druidism faith followed by a small group of Kul Tirans who reside within the lands of Drustvar. It includes a mixture of presumed Wild Gods and other forest creatures representing powerful manifestations of nature. Some deities within the belief bless Thornspeakers, or even become patrons of villages or towns. The belief is commonly accompanied by the worship of the great Tidemother. Known Deities Athair '''Athair, '''the Heart of the Forest, is a white stag located southwest of Fallhaven. In the days prior to the corruption of the Drust under King Gorak Tul, the mighty Athair blessed ancient Drust druids such as Ulfar. Drust druids worshiped him as a powerful deity of the Drustvari forests. Often sacrificing stags and other great horned beasts in his honor then using their organs in ceremonies.Drust#Culture_notes (Assumed by information given) At some point later, the Drust started to wield death magics, which caused Athair to reject them. All except for the Thornspeakers and those who stood against Gorak Tul. Meanwhile, sailors from Gilneas under the Empire of Arathor began to colonize the Isle of Kul Tiras. Athair would fight against the Drust as their death magics continued to harm the forest to a degree unseen before. Gorak Tul and his clan in returned attempted to corrupt the great stag with their magics, only for them to fail multiple times. Only once did they come close when the great stag was heavily injuried in battle. Yet mighty stag escaped only to be discovered, spared, then healed by Arom Waycrest. With his wounds treated, Athair continued his assault against the Drust, and later that night, Athair saved Arom during a suprise attack on his militia's campsite. Following the end of the battle Athair told Arom that he was repaying the kindness shown to him, and that as long as he exists he would protect the people of Drustvar should they come to him. Ever since then, the valiant and true have found shelter with Athair. Athair is currently the most celebrated animal within the Belief of the Forest, most commonly being championed as the leader of all the righteous beasts inhabiting Drustvar. Those who have seen Athair describe him as being a very large and mighty argent stag with equally massive antlers emitting gentle lights. Distinguishing him as the Heart of the Forest in a sea of other deer and stags that often accompany him. He's addtionally typically seen next to his presumed mate, Athainne. Steadily wise, Athair is seen as a mighty spirit and patron of bravery, determination, and truth. Athainne '''Athainne, '''the Secret Keeper of the Forest, is a deer located in Ulfar's Den or alongside her mate, Athair. Similar to the many other guardians of Drustvar, Athainne blessed ancient Drust druids before the Drust were corrupted by Gorak Tul's death magic. While it's unknown how Athainne's came to be, legends speak of Athainne falling from from the very stars themselves in a brilliant shower of heavenly asteroids. She is possibly related to Malorne of the faith of Elune, although her exact blood relation to him remains unknown. Athainne is possibly a daughter, sister, mother, or even Malorne's twin shadow. Athainne foresaw the twisted ways the of the Drust under Gorak Tul but failed when she attempted to warn the other beasts of the incoming darkness. Not even the Underlings of the forest dared trust the so called magic eater. Eventually when the War against the Drust ultimately came, Athainne presented herself before Athair for the first time as an ally and aided in the defeat of the wicked Drust by cleansing humans, animals, and land alike of dark magic corruption. Under the Belief of the Forest, Athainne is worshiped as a secretive magic eater, associated divination and the mystery of the lightless nightfall. The Tenochtri in particular use her as a patron of inland star mapping, and the Thornspeakers often use her magic to achieve astral forms. Bearbrar (This section is a work in progress.) Greenstalker 'Greenstalker, '''the ''Hunter, is a wolf located in the Snowmelt Foothills in Drustvar. Once a protector of Drustvar's forests, he was corrupted by the Heartsbane Coven and is no longer worshiped by many. Although there are some individuals who refuse to let him go, believing them to be a tragic story. They often pray that his spirit is reborn soon again. Greenstalker takes on the appearance of wolf-branch hybrid more commonly known as a Bramblewolf, with its skull exposed in addition to his large canine teeth protruding from his mouth. (This section is a work in progress.) Gomer '''Gomer, the Ready, is a beaver located in Claywick, an eastern area of Edgeshore in Drustvar. She was one of the Underlings who spoke to Ninian Itheca during the War against the Drust and was eventually a member of what was dubbed the "Fearsome Five" by Athair. She boasts a large fatty tail, two buck teeth, a round ample body, and a set of brown glossy eyes that are said to the kindest on Azeroth. Gomer's gender has often been contested, but most assume Gomer is female as Gomer's favorite humanoid incarnation is a young bucktooth girl. However, Gomer has been said to also take on the image of a large bulky Lumberjack to eat flapjacks with the lumber workers of Drustvar. She is a playful spirit, and is regarded as spirit patron of foragers, earthquakes, rivers, and those who work near bodies of inland water. (This section is a work in progress.) Kormir Kormir, the Insatiable, is a wolf that stalks the haunted thicket surrounding the remote hunting settlement of Wickerwood Village. An entity deeply rooted within the oral traditions of the early Drust people, Kormir is the embodiment of bloodlust. (This section is a work in progress.) Endmatter * This page is a fanon project, anyone wishing to join can! Please contact me, Fortune-Cookie-Reader, or another collaborator such as CrystalSphinx. The more the better! :D * This page is a major work in progress. Suggestions and constructive criticism are more than welcome. Footnotes Category:Kul Tiran Paganism Category:Religion